<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox's Wedding by Akimfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687041">The Fox's Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu'>Akimfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"in the autumn flames and mountains, there is the rain of fox's weddings"<br/>- Kobayashi Issa</p><p>Something that happened to me today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fox's Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walk down the hill, the water comes down on the sidewalk forming little rivers that are only born in these rainy days. I notice that the cats that usually spend their days sunbathing over the parked cars aren't present. Of course not! It was slowly raining, soaking everyone that leaves their cosy homes.</p><p>And then, I look up and the sun appears under the clouds and the sunshine brights the rain, making the once grey day now orange and white. The sun shines and the rain is now bright and soft, but the weather is still windy and humid.</p><p>It's a wedding day, I realize, and I decide to continue my journey down the hill into human civilization. It's unlucky to interrupt a fox wedding. I hope the cats are having fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>